parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cartoons/Meet the Feebles
Shenzi (from The Lion King) as Heidi the Hippo * Cyril Sneer (from The Raccoons) as Bletch the Walrus * Spike (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Robert the Hedgehog (with SpongeBob (from SpongeBob SquarePants) as an extra) * Fluttershy (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Lucille the Poodle (with Sandy Cheeks (from SpongeBob SquarePants) as an extra) * Kermit the Frog (from The Muppet Show) as Arthur the Worm * Horton (from Horton Hears a Who!) as Sidney the Elephant * Gonzo (from The Muppet Show) as Wynyard the Frog * Angus Scattergood (from Rock Dog) as Sebastian the Fox * Mr. Bump (from The Mr. Men Show) as Harry the Hare * Droop (from The Muppet Show) as Dennis the Aardvark * Clarabelle Cow (from Mickey Mouse) as Daisy the Cow/Madame Bovine * Larry the Cucumber (from VeggieTales) as Dr. Quack the Duck * Daisy Duck (from Mickey Mouse) as Dorothy the Sheep * Mayzie (from Horton Hatches the Egg) as Sandy the Chicken * The Elephant Bird (from Horton Hatches the Egg) as Seymour * Georgette (from Oliver and Company) as Samantha the Cat * Escargoon (from Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) as Trevor the Rat * Moe Szyslak (from The Simpsons) as Barry the Bulldog * Mr. Rude (from The Mr. Men Show) as Cedric the Warthog * Tito (from Oliver and Company) as Louie the Dog * Grover (from Sesame Street) as Guppy the Fish * Little Miss Calamity (from The Mr. Men Show) as Wynyard's Assistant * Dr. Teeth (from The Muppet Show) as Musician Frog * Bob the Tomato (from VeggieTales) as Newspaper Mouse * The Swedish Chef (from The Muppet Show) as the Baker * Smudger (from Thomas the Tank Engine) as Fly-in-the-Sky * Diesel 10 (from Thomas the Tank Engine) as Mr. Big the Whale * Scruffey (from Thomas the Tank Engine) as the Crab * Troublesome Trucks (from Thomas the Tank Engine) as Henchmen Crabs * Frazzle (from Sesame Street) as the Spider * Apu (from The Simpsons) as Abi * Pencil and Match (from Battle for Dream Island) as Rabbit Girls * Joey (from Green Eggs and Ham) as Poodle * Sam-I-Am (from Green Eggs and Ham) as Pekingese * The Spiteful Brakevan (from Thomas the Tank Engine) as the Masked Masochist * Lefty the Salesman (from Sesame Street) as Bartender * Twiddlebugs (from Sesame Street) as Tribble Creatures * Rita (from Oliver and Company), Leafy (from Battle for Dream Island), Sasha (from All Dogs Go to Heaven), and Little Miss Chatterbox (from The Mr. Men Show) as Chorus-girls * Donald and Douglas (from Thomas the Tank Engine) as Bums * Charlie B. Barkin (from All Dogs Go to Heaven) as Jim the Frog (Vietnam Soldier) * Horace Horsecollar (from Mickey Mouse) as Chuck the Frog (Vietnam Soldier) * (from ) as Eight-Ball the Frog (Vietnam Soldier) * Frackles (from The Muppet Show) as Vietnamese Gophers Gallery Shenzi in The Lion King.jpg Cyril_Sneer.jpg Spike looking up by myardius-d5egok3.png SpongeBob in The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie.jpg Fluttershy-Render-A224677645.png Sandy Cheeks.jpg Kermit the frog.jpg Horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-911.jpg Angus Scattergood.png Clarabelle Cow.jpg Mr. Bump is sacred.jpg Larry boy 2012 veggietales.jpg Daisy Duck as Judy Hopps.png Georgette-0.jpg Escargoon.png Moe Szyslak alt.png Tito-0.jpg Grover 1.png Miss Calamity.PNG Dr Teeth pink.jpg Bob the tomato in a tophat render by nintega dario-dc2po5u.png Smudger.png Troublesome Trucks as The Freight Cars..jpg Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons).png Rita in Oliver and Company.jpg Sasha-la-fleur-all-dogs-go-to-heaven-3.88.jpg Donald and Douglas by Merritt TrainBoy..png Charlie in All Dogs Go To Heaven 2.jpg Category:Rated R Movie Spoofs Category:Randoms Category:Random spoofs Category:Meet the Feebles Category:Meet the Feebles Movies